Woman In Disguise: Season One
by The Phantom Rising
Summary: The first overall 'season' of episodes detailing about alien Serleena meeting up with a weird girl named Maria who shares her house now for a new mission in life... To find one on Earth. Vore and sexual themes. The first 13 chapter episodic season of many.
1. 1: A Pilot From The Stars

**WID: Woman In Disguise**  
 **\- Episode One -**  
 **A Fallen Pilot From The Stars**

A spacepod was crashing into the Earth's atmosphere, calculating an exact hit onto Central Park of Manhattan, 2002. Correctly on it's course, the pod carried the passenger, Serleena – a rebel Kylothian on a mission, to collect the Light Of Zartha that was hid twenty five Earth years in the past.

Her spacepod landed, although she had crashed into the grass. She exited out of the spacepod as she went to feel Earth oxygen, a giant Earth creature called a dog 'greeted' her until it roared at her, she hissed at the creature – scaring it away from her. A magazine was left on the ground, by a unknown person. The Earth substance known as wind from the clouds blew the pages until it hit a two paged Victoria's Secret advert and then the wind blew another page to find a cosplayer who looked like she was ripping off the Victoria's Secret advert. For Serleena, this looked like a good disguise as she opened up the inside of her to render the image.

Around 34 minutes in Earth time, Serleena had finally render the image. It was good to walk around in a different form than usual, then an Earth human mugger grabbed Serleena in a sexual way.

"Hey, pretty lady." The mugger told her, as they were to hide behind a bush where he would have sex with her. But she had the upper hand in voring him, she used her tentacles to grab his human body and shoved him down her throat, he wriggled whilst trying to get out of the throat. This was the best part of the voreanation, seeing your victim trying to escape their fate. The mugger gave up trying as he was to get digested into Serleena's stomach. Serleena's stomach grew to fit the mugger inside of her, a stretchy rubber noise could be heard from all of this. It was the stomach enlarging to fit the victim, Serleena had read up on Earth history that digesting food would take around 6 hours approx. She only has 25.

Time to find a base to be situated at. Somewhere near M.I.B.

It took a long time, but she found one... after spotting eagle-eyed at the 'PLACE TO STAY' sign at the window. Serleena knocks at the door to find when it opens a woman, 28 with fabulously sized breasts, Maria (played by Denise Milani) wearing a blue jumper and jeans.

"Oh hey, you must have seen the sign on the window.. You here about the place?" Maria inquired as she eyed Serleena (espcially her belly, which had reduced by a bit.) "You must be... with all that food there."

Serleena was thinking a bit of how to speak and who she had to be...

"Yeah I am. Please... can I have this place with you?" Serleena requested as Maria put on a face that says 'yes but confused'.

"Yeah sure... actually wait... name. I need it for I.D checking just in case erm... stuff happens." Maria says before asking Serleena.

"Serleena Kyle. Now can I come in?" Serlenna reveals her name to Maria who shows her in whilst throwing the sign away.

"So... my room's upstairs on the left... you will be upstairs on the..." She starts to say before Serleena interrupts her.

"Right?"

"Correct. You.. erm, don't have a boyfriend or anything?" She then proceeds to ask.

"I did have one... long long time ago. He's erm... gone now." Serleena lies, she just wants to get upstairs. "You got any other clothes?"

"Yeah... borrow any of mine from my wardrobe if you want." Maria says as Serleena walked upstairs

Maria was looking at Serleena's ass, with a sort of okay look on her face, Serlenna got into the room, it was okay sized. Wardrobe, bed, TV set up. Someone had been here before, but this woman had left the stuff for new visitors, Serleena then stole a leather jacket and slick trousers from Maria's cupboard.

Serleena just fell onto the bed, looking at the top wall... like there was something was she was supposed to do, but couldn't anymore. She now wanted a new life. But she was still hungry...

So she went downstairs to find Maria watching TV on the couch.

"You want Pizza..." Serleena started to say before looking around the room to find her name under a 'employee of the month' plaque. "Maria?"

"Yeah... Pizza sounds nice... get two. One for me, And the second... for you." Maria says as Serleena exited the house, to a bike which the mugger from before had as transport. She went to Ben's Pizzeria and ordered two of the largest pizzas using money made from her tentacles which she found out could be made with an amount of skill needed.

She went back on the bike as she rode back into Maria and her place. Whilst she was doing that, she felt like she had been meaning to do something during getting the pizza for herself and Maria. But once she got herself in, Maria and Serleena gorged themselves with pizza... allowing the juices inside of Serleena's stomach to be filled.

The mugger from before had finally digested, as that happened - Serleena farted with relief as she looked Maria thinking that she would disapprove, but Maria smelt them like air freshener.

"Smells new... like meaty..."

"You don't mind them? I thought people like you hated the smell." Serleena asked.

"I enjoy it... I used to do it all the time... now you wonder why no one wanted to live here. With a weird person... like me." Maria answered, looking straight into Serleena's eyes.

"I'm more weirder than you, Maria."

"One day you'll prove it." Maria tried to agree as she let out a fart too. It sounded wet, like with a feeling of love.

Serleena started to feel something as a light shone too far away from them on a building, she couldn't actually believe it.

It was the Light... returned...

now she had no purpose on Earth, except for Maria.

"You know what... I'm tired. I'll get some sleep for tomorrow..." Serleena said as she walked up the stairs and into her room to lay in her new bed.

With a new mission...

Have a life on Earth.

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE:**  
 **I'm back... at the end of 2017. Which if anyone cared... is the worst year on because I've barely done anything.**

 **But, you may have seen the first four paragraphs on Falling Through Time... but meh, I wanted to have the same scenes to start but a different outcome.**

 **Be hyped for Episode 2!**

 **The Phantom Rising**  
 **November 2017**


	2. 2: Five Minutes To Twelve

**WID: Woman In Disguise**  
 **\- Episode Two -**  
 **Five Minutes To Twelve**

Serleena woke up on her second day of the planet.

To make herself successful, she had plans to get out of the house and into a job. What job should we do was...

"Underwear lingerie model."

"Right... I think you'll look great as one." Maria agreed, earning a stare from Serleena who then put on an agreeing face. "I would buy the stuff with you in it, it would be brilliantly advertised."

Serleena was confused as she looked at one of the bought magazines by Maria as she flicks through to find the contact information. She picks up the phone and calls the magazine staff.

 _"Hello and welcome to Casey's. How may I help you?"_

"Hi, my name is Serleena Kyle and I would like to have a job placement as a model." Serleena says.

 _"Thank you, Mrs. Kyle, we do have some places open. I could possibly get an appointment with you and the head of staff at 1pm?"_

"Thank you. I will be there on time."

She put down the phone.

"I may have the job!" Serleena exclaims as she thinks about what to wear. "Nothing too revealing however..."

Serleena walks upstairs back to her room as Maria tuts whilst reading the latest issue of Casey's.

We transition to Serleena arriving at Casey's at 12:45pm, with the same jacket on but with sleeker pants to match. Everything inside had also changed, but this was meant as a surprise.

She sits down into the reception of Casey's. From the concentrated level of breathing that the receptionist annoyingly kept doing, Serleena got that the woman was the one she her answered on the phone.

10 minutes had passed as the receptionist looked at the messages on her computer monitor.

"Mrs. Kyle, you can go in now." She called out as Serleena came up from her slump in the chair into a new room with the head of the place.

"So... Mrs. Kyle. Have you had any prior experience with this magazine before?" The head of the place asks her.

"This is my first time here. My mate has bought your magazines and I wanted to see what I can do for you people." Serleena explains.

"Good to see you have an avid reader in your apartment. Get your clothes off and show me what you have got."

She took them off as the Head started being aroused so much that the receptionist could hear his comments from outside the door.

When that was finished, he thought about what Serleena could do.

"We'll get you a spot in our magazine, Mrs. Kyle."

"Thank you so much!" Serleena screamed with excitement as she ran off to her bike as she kept her happy feelings until she got home to Maria who was still on the sofa.

"I got it!" She screamed again as Maria hugged her whilst looking at her ass. "Maria, I've wanted to ask you a question. Why do you keep looking at me like that?"

Maria took a breath to try and convey the words out.

"I'm a lesbian, Serleena. Have been for a long time."

Serleena was a little shocked, why would this human take to an alien like her.

"I'm down with that." Serleena answered as Maria came to hug her again, this time spanking Serleena's ass, who in thought moaned about the touching of her ass by a human, now a lesbian human who will love her to pieces. Serleena then turns around to kiss her.

Both of them have the excitement in their life burst out at this moment, Serleena's because she's found a human who she can converse in and Maria because she now has a girlfriend that she can make love to.

"Well.. that was awesome…" Serleena comments who then takes a breath afterwards, "I want to tell you something. I'm not human…"

Maria stops for a minute. Is this Serleena taking the piss or not?

"Seriously, I'm not." She added, "Here… I will show you."

She let two of her fingers become tentacles as they wrapped around Maria, who was flabbergasted.

"Could you eat people?" Maria inquired, knowing now with an alien in the room that she could ask all these kinds of questions.

"Yeah… but tomorrow." Serleena said. "I'm tired. Aliens do become tired you know. Also, don't believe anything about Area 51 and all that crap. All lies."

"Damn, I knew I was true." Maria says as Serleena goes upstairs into her bed to go to sleep whilst Maria turns off the TV and comes upstairs to sleep in Serleena's bed who doesn't matter if someone is right next to her to sleep with.

 **THE PHANTOM RISING**  
 _ **December 3**_ _ **rd**_ _ **2017**_


End file.
